P.57
}}]] | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-image" colspan="2" | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! colspan="2" | |- ! Type | } |- ! Place of Origin | } |- ! colspan="2" | Service History |- ! In Service | } |- ! Used By | } |- ! Wars | } |- ! colspan="2" | Production History |- ! Designed | } |- ! Manufacturers | } |- ! Produced | } |- ! No. Built | } |- ! colspan="2" | Specifications |- ! Weight | } |- ! Length | } |- ! Barrel Length | } |- ! Cartridge | } |- ! Action | } |- ! Feed System | } |- ! Sights | } |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |}The '''Pistole Model 1957 '''is a semi-automatic, 9mm handgun produced by Kaiserliche Waffen und Munitionsfabriken. It served as the standard service pistol of the Kaiserreichswehr from 1957 until 2007, when it was replaced by the P.07. Design Details The P.57 is a KWM license built copy of the Walther P1, and as such is a double action auto-loading pistol using a locked breech design. The weapon is fed via an eight round single-stack magazine housed in the grip, retained via a heel catch. The frame is made of an aluminum alloy, reinforced via a bolt ahead of the trigger to prevent cracking. The grips themselves are black checkered plastic. The safety is located on the left side of the slide and also acts as a decocker. The slide is marked on the left side with the Imperial crown property stamp with the inspector's initials under it. The KWM monogram is located further back along with the year of manufacture. A pin located above the hammer acts as a loaded chamber indicator, protruding when the weapon is loaded. Accessories The P.57 was issued with a black leather flap holster until 1980, when this was replaced with a feldgrau nylon web holster. This holster has provision for a single extra magazine as well as a cleaning rod. A standard load for the P.57 consisted of two magazines for a total of only 16 rounds. Service History The P.57 was adopted to reign in the confusing array of sidearms in general issue since 1945, both the P.38 and P.08 9mm pistols as well as innumerable 7.65mm, 9x17mm and others holding over from WWII. The pistol served with distinction until it's replacement with the P.07 in 2007. Despite it's replacement, a large number are still in service, with many seeing combat in Durkadurkastan during the 2016 invasion. In addition, the P.57 is still a favorite with the Kaiserliche Landespolizei, being the most common handgun issued to it's officers as of 2018. Users Kaiserreichswehr * Kaiserliche Heer (Standard 1957-2007, still in limited service as of 2018.) * Luftstreitkräfte (Still standard issue, more compact than the P.07) * Kaiserliche Marine (1957-2007, out of service) Kaiserliche Landespolizei Durkadurkastani Civil War Factions * Nationalists - Captured examples from the 2016 Invasion. * Royalists - Captured examples as well as war aid from the Kaiserreich. * Islamists - Captured examples from the 2016 Invasion. Category:Kaiserreichswehr Category:Weapons Category:KWM Category:Pistols